All I Ask Of You
by Mylle Evans
Summary: Ela sonhava com um pedido que ele prontamente fez. Songfic. Sessxy x Rin


**All I Ask Of You**

_By Mylle Evans_

_-_

_**N.A: **__Fanfic velhinha… tava aqui mofando no pc e decidi postá-la. É baseada em "O Fantasma da Ópera", um lindo musical que recomendo para todos. E fica sendo também meu presente atrasado do dia dos namorados, hihi! Por favor, deixem reviews, eu gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês! E ah sim, a música que o Sesshy e a Rin-chan cantam chama-se "All I Ask Of You", pra quem quiser baixar. E me desculpem pelos erros que eu sei que devem estar presentes… acabei postando sem revisão. Desculpem!_

_Beijinhos,_

_Mylle Evans_

-

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem._

_-_

Rin se pôs a andar pelo longo corredor, a passos lentos. Vários rostos conhecidos lhe desejavam sorte… ou lhe acenavam. Sorriam. Ela apenas abria um tímido sorriso, escondendo o nervosismo. Ninguém sabia como estava se sentindo… a emoção, a ansiedade, _o medo. _

Ela era apenas _a Rin, _nunca tivera uma importância tão grande dentro daquela ópera. E agora, de repente, estava dentro dos bastidores, caminhando rápido demais. O vestido chegava a prender-se, vez ou outra, em seus próprios pés. Era a apreensão, era o frio no estômago…

Ia cantar com o grande _Chagny_!

A peça fundamental daquele teatro, daquela ópera…

… O homem que constantemente estava em seus pensamentos… por quem nutria uma singela paixão. Um amor. Ela ia estar ao seu lado, ia cantar junto a ele. Ia contracenar, ia sentir toda a emoção de colocar todo o sentimento que existia em si para fora!

"_Basta cantar… somente isso… cante com o coração!" _Ela repetia nervosa, mentalmente. O rosto de traços delicados estava banhado de concentração.

A morena mordeu o lábio, ao notar que chegara sua vez de cantar. Sesshoumaru Chagny estava em um canto do palco, o rosto baixo. Rin podia vê-lo. Os longos fios prateados lhe ocultavam a face. Era agora…ele ergueu o rosto. A voz afinada soou claramente pelo ar…

_- Não fale mais sobre trevas, esqueça os seus medos. Eu estou aqui, nada pode machucá-la, minhas palavras aquecerão, e acalmarão você. Permita-me ser sua liberdade, permita que a luz do sol seque suas lágrimas._- Sesshoumaru voltou-se para o outro lado do palco, esticando o braço, num chamado silencioso. Ela estava lá… o olhando. _Rin._ O observava, apreensiva. O homem sorriu, fitando-a. Ela era tão linda… como pudera demorar tanto para perceber? - _Eu estou aqui, com você, ao seu lado, para guardá-la e guiá-la!_

Timidamente, a garota surgiu pelo palco. Sesshoumaru, com o braço erguido em sua direção, lhe estendia a mão. Era hora de cantar. Apreensiva, Rin segurou a mão do homem. Estava morna… tão macia. A garota encontrou o olhar dourado dele em si, incentivando-a a continuar. E então, ainda nervosa, a moça entreabriu os lábios. A voz baixa e melodiosa dela encantou a todos presentes…

_- Diga que me ama a todo momento, encha minha mente com histórias de verão, diga que precisa de mim com você, agora e sempre. Prometa-me que tudo que você diz é verdade, isto é tudo que lhe peço… - _com uma naturalidade incrível, Rin sorriu, após terminar a estrofe. Ainda fitava diretamente os orbes dourados de Sesshoumaru, e por um instante, a garota chegou a ver a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios finos dele.

- _Permita-me ser seu abrigo, permita-me ser sua luz… – _Delicadamente, Sesshoumaru deslizou a mão pelo braço de Rin, parando no ombro. Tocou a face da garota em seguida, e contemplou a maciez das bochechas coradas da cantora. Sorriu, segurando o queixo da moça com a mão livre. Ela sorriu, tocando as mãos pequenas e frágeis nas dele. Sesshoumaru voltou a cantar, e Rin sorriu, entorpecida… - _Você está a salvo, ninguém lhe achará. Seus medos ficaram para trás._

- _Tudo que eu quero é liberdade, um mundo sem noites… - _A voz de Rin soou alta, e a garota voltou a ficar séria, ainda próxima a Sesshoumaru. Fechou os olhos por um instante, e delicadamente encostou a lateral do rosto no ombro do homem, sentindo-se realmente protegida._ - … E você sempre ao meu lado, para abraçar-me e esconder-me…_

_- Então diga que partilhará comigo um amor, uma vida, permita-me tirá-la desta solidão… _– Outra vez, Sesshoumaru voltou a erguer o rosto de Rin, com uma das mãos. Ela, por sua vez, inclinou o rosto, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. As mãos pequenas detiveram-se no peito largo do cantor. Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso, ao apreciar a beleza do olhar singelo da moça, antes de continuar. Ele a queria para si… - _Diga que precisa de mim, com você ao seu lado. Aonde quer que você vá… permita-me ir junto. __**Rin**__, isso é tudo que lhe peço._

Rin ficou atônita, ao escutar o próprio nome. Não era isso que Sesshoumaru deveria ter cantado…! Em choque, a cantora deu-se conta de que era hora de continuar somente quando Sesshoumaru pousou uma das mãos sobre a sua, apertando seus dedos com suavidade. Rin corou, fitando-o, buscando entender o que aquilo significava…

- _Diga que partilhará comigo um amor, uma vida – _Rin fitou o cantor, suplicante. Era um pedido. Precisava saber o que aquilo significava… - _Fale apenas isso e eu o seguirei! __**Diga**__ que me __**ama**__…_

Sesshoumaru deslizou as mãos pelos ombros de Rin. Deixou os dedos vagarem pela nuca da garota, misturando-se aos fios negros, enquanto a mão livre acariciava a bochecha ligeiramente quente da mulher. Mirou os lábios rosados, e teve que conter o desejo de beijá-los. _Precisava_ voltar a cantar… após um baixo suspiro, o homem entreabriu os lábios, seguindo para o próximo verso que seria resposta de Rin.

- _Você sabe que a amo… - _Suavemente, Seshoumaru deslizou os dedos pelas têmporas e bochechas da pequena figura junto a si. Sorriu, segurando a mão de Rin, e a levou ao centro do palco, ainda a olhando, antes de prosseguir. - _Partilhe cada dia comigo, cada noite, cada manhã…_

Riu sorriu, ainda receosa. Fitou Sesshoumaru e sentiu o coração bater num ritmo frenético, agitado. Não sabia se ele havia entendido o que ela havia lhe dito… mas tinha tentado. Tentado cantar… _expressar_ o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma… Com um sorriso confiante, a mulher entreabriu os lábios, iniciando a música novamente, dessa vez junto à Sesshoumaru.

**Love me****!  
That's all I ask of you,**

**Anywhere you go, let me go too…**

_Ama-me, isso é tudo que lhe peço  
Aonde quer que vá permita-me ir junto!_

Entreolharam-se e uniram as mãos, sorrindo. De pé, a platéia aplaudiu os dois cantores, que sorriram, em agradecimento. Não só a platéia, mas Rin também… porque, ao abrir a mão, agora desprendida da de Sesshoumaru, havia contemplado um anel pequeno em um dos seus dedos. E ele não estava ali antes de canção iniciar… o coração da mulher crepitou acelerado. Aflita, Rin procurou uma explicação no olhar de Sesshoumaru, mas na verdade a encontrou nos lábios do homem.

- _Isso é tudo que lhe peço… Rin._

Rin sorriu, radiante. Encarou os orbes dourados do homem à sua frente, e sentiu uma única lágrima de alegria escorrer pela bochecha. Iriam compartilhar um amor, uma vida. Era tudo que sempre havia pedido…

**x**


End file.
